Pirika Polywanov
is one of the main characters in the manga Macross Δ Gaiden: Macross E. She is an idol and part of the musical group Thrones. Personality & Character Loud and brash, Pirika's strong-willed and determined nature is reminiscent of Basara Nekki. Her belief in the power of song to calm those infected with the Vár Syndrome borderlines on obsession, and anyone who lets her down is met with harsh condemnation. When not on duty, she performs with Thrones, earning her a small but dedicated fanbase dubbed "Pinky". Her fiery passion is on full display when she is singing live, in stark contrast to her somewhat cold demeanor off-stage. She grew up hating her father Ivan Polywanov after he abandoned her mother, dedicating her life to spread her music to the galaxy in hopes he would come back and recognize her existence. History Pirika was born at 2:01 am on March 7, 2045. After her father abandoned her at a young age, she dedicated her life to wanting to spread her music throughout the galaxy, hoping to one day have her father recognize her for it. She became a member of the indie idol group Thrones, and served as their lead singer and guitarist. After a mini live concert, she meets Kite Kinjo dressed in a "Pink Panther" outfit, who had hoped to impress Pirika with his dedication as a fan. This barely even notices him. When Pirika is drafted by Chaos' Pipré Branch for "Project Thrones", she is assigned to ride on Kite Kinjo's VF-171EX Nightmare Plus to put a stop to the Vár infection spreading on the cold regions of the Pipré. The operation is deemed a success as Pirika's music calms down the Vár infected organisms. Thrones' popularity increases as citizens learn of her heroism. Pirika, who initially treated Kite with disdain, begins to respect his willingness to better himself, and the two would go on more successful missions together. It isn't long before Pirika's long-lost father, under the alias Ivan Tsari, reappears and tries to manipulate her and her feelings towards him. Kite snap her out of it, and the two scramble to stop him as he commands the Macross Extra and an army of Vár-infected creatures rampaging on Pipré. Pirika and Echo Flight prevail, and Pirika finally reconciles with her father. Relationships ;Kite Kinjo :Kite Kinjo, Thrones' biggest fan, understands the sorrow and passion behind Pirika's unfriendliness, and this inspires him to "change" to the man who protects her. ;Ivan Tsari :Her neglectful father. She has a complex with him, and hopes that he would recognize her success one day. Gallery PirikaProfile.jpg|Pirika performing in front of Kite Kinjo's custom VF-171EX Nightmare Plus IvanPirika.jpg|Pirika singing with her father-in-disguise, Ivan Tsari. PirikaAttack.jpg|Pirika performing on Kinjo's Nightmare Plus' live stage. Pirika11.jpg|Pirika performing her signature move. KinjoPirikaAttack.jpg|Pirika desperately trying to sing amidst battle. PirikaCute.jpg|Pirika and Kite posing cutely. Notes & Trivia *Pirka" means "good" "beautiful" "clean" "good" "rich" in Ainu **Ainu are indigenous people that originated from northern Japanese island of Hokkaido. *Pirika's measurements are 85/60/87. *She has peanut allergies. *She loves her pet beetle, "Guso-kun". External Links *Macross E Online Category:Macross E Category:Manga Category:Macross E Characters